


Her best chance

by Everest



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - No Hydra Takeover, Child Abuse, Child Death, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Rape, this is just an idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everest/pseuds/Everest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an idea that I had.<br/>On a mission to take alien tech from an idoit, the Team come across something that they never exspected and can never unsee</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ok, so this is James Smith, we believe that he has alien tech and used it to rob this bank a few miles from his house, now we also believe that he has been working for a gang, we haven’t be looking at them until now because they are low crimes but that’s changed if they do have alien tech they could become extremely dangerous” Coulson explained to them all.

“Ward, you and May will go in through the back, I will be knocking at the front to distract him and you two take him out, ICER’s only” Ward and May nodded.

“Fitzsimmons you two will be there only to look at the tech and make sure we can move it safely, ok?” he asked “Yes sir” they both said to him, he nod and says “ok, then get ready”

* * *

“Ward, May you in position?” Coulson asked “yes, you just need to knock, now sir” Ward answered.

Coulson walked up to the door and knocked, a few seconds later he heard someone moving to the door “get in now” he tells them, the door opens and he smiles at the clearly drunk man.

“What do you want?” he asks roughly “my name is Phil Coulson and I wanted to ask you a few questions about…” his words where cut short as he fell, Ward behind him with his ICER.

“Ok, get him handcuffed and back to the BUS, Fitzsimmons come on and let’s look for that weapon” he instructs.

“I’ll take him back with Ward, you look for the weapon with them, ok?” he asks May who nods and turns away.

* * *

 

“Ok you two search up stairs first, I’ll start down here” May tell them, she walks into the living room and after 30 minutes not finding anything goes to move to another room, she goes to open one of the doors but finds it locked, so she just kicks it in.

As May went down the stairs, trying to find the light, she started to get this bad felling in her stomach but put it down to the smell, when she did find the light, when she turned it on, the agent that can always keep her emotion under check and always not show her surprise or shock, gasped at what she saw.

Laying there was two cages, in each was a little girl, both holding hands through the cages, May quickly started looking for the key, trying to ignore the smell, when she found them, she opened up the first cage and moved the little girl around but jumped back at the rioting face of her, see looked over and saw that the hands had moved.

The little girl next to her moved her hand to try and get the dead little girls hand, May moved around and unlocked her cage, and she picked her up and quickly get up from the room and into the living room calling Simmons as she did.

As Simmons was looking the still sleeping girl over, they heard a knock at the door, May got her gun out and walked over to it, she opened it and pointed the gun at the woman saying “state your name and purpose”

“My names Sara Mores, I’m here for a surprise visit on Elizabeth and Skye” Mores said shaking “surprise Visit?” May asked “yes, I’m the social worker for the girls” she answered.

“I’m afraid that we have arrested Mr Smith, and we found the girls, are medic is looking over the one but the other, she’s… she’s dead, I think about a week or 2” May told her.

She put her hand over her mouth, stepping back a little “I need to see her” she says “of course, you can tell us who she is” May says letting her in, she went through to the living room and looked down at the little girl, May could see the disappointment in her eyes “that’s Skye” she said, which means that she wanted Elizabeth to be the one alive.

“Simmons, how is she?” May asked “it looks like she’s malnourished, from what I can tell of her feet she has an infections, I’ll need to look at that first because I could have to take her foot off, she also looks like she was… ur… raped” Simmons explained.

“Ok, we’ll take her back and you can do a full check-up, I’ll call Coulson and he’ll bring the car back” May said “tell him to bring a sedative with him, I don’t want her to wake up” Simmons said.

* * *

 

“Simmons, what do you say?” Coulson asked “she’s lucky, I did have to take three toes though, one on the right and two on the left, I am also running her blood through are system, if anyone is related to her, we’ll know in a few minutes” Simmons explained.

“What about the possible rape?” Coulson asked “not possible, I can confirm that she was, maybe an hour or so before we last got there, she’s be fine, as I said she is very lucky”

“I don’t understand how someone could hurt children like this” Simmons said, there was silence for a minute before they both heard a beeping “oh, the test is back” she went over to the computer and frowned “there’s a match but I don’t have a high enough clearance to see who it is” she says.

“Here” Coulson says typing in his code and the profile came up, he stood there shocked for a while “now on earth is Natasha Romanoff her mother”


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry I've written out what I want to happen now I just need to write it out for real, hope you like =)

“yes sir, I understand sir, but sir this included agent Romanoff the moment her DNA matched up with this little girl, I strongly think that we need to tell her, I will leave this to someone else, I will let my name be out of it if it has to but she needs to know” Coulson explained to Fury.

“Fine Coulson, we’ll tell Romanoff but if she doesn’t want to see the kid than she won’t she must have given her up for a reason”

“Ok, I’ll see you later sir” Coulson said hanging up, he walked out of his office and down to the lab “how is she?” he asked May coming up next to her “Simmons says she’ll get better, she hasn’t spoken yet, she keep moving her hand out, she misses the other girl”

“I thought she was dead for at least a week or two?” he asked “yeah, Simmons say just over two weeks, she was still holding her hand” May explained “poor girl, let’s see what Romanoff says”

* * *

 

“No, I can’t have a kid, it isn’t possible” Natasha says to Fury “well the DNA test says you’re her mother, I have made it be done 10 time, all the same”

“I have never had a child” she says “then what is she?” he asks placing the picture in front of her “it’s not possible” she says “what happens now?” “That’s up to you do you want to see her?” he asks.

“If the DNA test says she related to me, then yes, I would like to see her” she says.

After making the time and place, Natasha left and quickly went to back to the Tower “hey Red how was the meeting with Fury? Tony asked as she came through “Clint come on” she say ignoring him.

They quickly went to her and his floor and Clint asked “what’s wrong? What happened?” “They found a kid at some guys house, he was abusing her, they did a DNA test, it say I’m her mother” she explained “what? But you can’t have kids”

“That’s what I said but that’s how it came out, I’m going to go and see her tomorrow, will you come?” she asks him, he nods and bring her into a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

“How are you doing?” Clint asked Natasha “there is a possible change that I have a daughter that I didn’t give birth to, which means that someone out there might have my eggs, and I could have a lot more children, aside from that I’m great” she answers.

“How old did they say she was?” he asks “5 years old, they are doing tests on her blood but they can’t find anything weird about her, apart from the fact that she should be dead”

“What do you mean?” “A full grown adult couldn’t be alive with what he put those two through, she should have dies within the first month, and they were there for 7 weeks” Natasha explains to him.

“You think they made her different don’t you” he says, she nods and looks out of the widow “why aren’t they here yet?” she asks as she got up and started to pace.

“Relax, they said they might be late because they need to get everything for her” he reassures her “what are you going to do?” he asks

“About what?” she asks “Skye, are you going to send her back to the system or are you taking her?” the question made her freeze, what was she going to do? Could she keep her?

“I don’t know” “Well you need to think fast because when that girls fully healed, SHIELD will make a decision, god knows what they would do with her, I mean she’s a kid with your DNA, likely she will grow to have you skills natural, and we have no idea about her father, you need to make the decision before them” Clint say to her.

Fury walked in then, opening the door for May to wheel a little girl in, in a wheelchair, she had long brown hair that went near the small of her back, wide brown eyes and a slight Asian look to her.

“Agents Romanoff” May greeted “agents May” Natasha say back with a nod, she bent down and say “hi, my names Natasha, it nice to meet you” to Skye “hi, I’m Skye” she looks back up to Fury and May and asks “can you give us a minute”

After they all were gone she looked back to Skye and smiled “do you know why you’re here?” she asks, after she shook her head she went to explain.

“You see, when they found you they did a DNA test, which can tell us if you have a relative in the system, and the test came back to me, I’m your mother Skye”

Skye stared at her in silence for a few minutes “you’re the one that gave me up?” she whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like tell me, i have no idea if i should try and finish this but if you ask for me to and tell me it's a good idea then i'll try and finish


End file.
